Lightening Strikes
by Lizbeth2003
Summary: When circumstances force her to out a guarded secret to save her child, Elizabeth finally decides to live the life that makes her happy. But is it the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some history is changed in this story. Ric holding Carly in the panic room and everything up till then did happen. But nothing is the same afterward. Hopefully it will explain itself as the story progresses, I don't want to reveal too much right now. Sonny and Jason's relationship with Liz is strained b/c of the problems created by Ric. They are not as close as they use to be. And Elizabeth has been keeping major secrets from everyone that she is close to.

**Chapter One**

** It was damp and cold on the ledge that overlooked the drop off into the ravine, but the chill did not bother her in the least. Sitting on the concrete slab with her feet dangling over the ledge, she closed her eyes and let the memories of the last week float through her mind. It had started out the same as always, but somehow it had turned into a nightmare that she could not seem to awaken from.**

** Releasing a breath in frustration, she shoved a lock of her chocolate tresses from her pale face. It was days like this one that made her regret coming back to Port Charles at all. Her Grams always seemed to be disappointed in her choices, her friends only supported her if she was doing what they thought was best for her, and Elizabeth Webber had never felt more alone. And after the events of the previous days, she realized that she needed the support that came with no strings attached.**

** With shaking hands, she pulled her cellphone from her jacket pocket and dialed the number that she had memorized long ago but never called since recieving it. Hearing the smooth and deep voice that answered on the first ring, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to call so late," she started hesitantly.**

_**"Elizabeth? Are you okay?"**_

** The immediate concern in the tone caught her off guard, but she quickly recovered. "Um, not really. I just needed to hear a familiar voice. Someone that actually cared."**

** The pause was brief, but she could feel the tension entering her shaking body until he spoke reassuringly. **_**"You know that I will always stand beside you. I promised you anything that you ever needed. Tell me what is going on, Lizabeth."**_

** Tears filled her eyes. "I need you here. I know that you left for a reason," she hurriedly added before he could respond, "but it's Cameron."**

** Worry crept into his voice.**_** "Tell me what is wrong."**_

__**Whimpering with fear, she pulled her knees up to her chest and clutched the phone tightly. "He is sick. The doctors said that it is bad. He needs a bone marrow donation. I'm not a match," she sobbed into the phone.**

** Inhaling sharply, the man sat abruptly on the desk. His voice wavered when he spoke again. **_**"I will be on the jet within an hour. He will be okay, Lizabeth. I promise you that Cam will be fine. He is a strong little guy."**_

__**"He's my baby," she whispered in despair. "Please! You have to get here."**

_**"I will. Hang in there, Lizabeth. I will be there as soon as I can."**_

** Waiting until he had disconnected the call, Elizabeth wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her coat. She knew that she was blowing her nice and peaceful existance out of the water, and that everyone that she had ever loved was going to turn on her, but she had no other options. There was no way that she was going to lose her son. Cameron was the most important thing in her life, and she would do anything to save him.**

** Swiftly standing, she looked out at the dark abyss and knew that she had done what had to be done. She would face the danger that came from outing her secret head on. Saving her baby boy was the only thing that mattered at the moment, and Elizabeth was a mother first and foremost. **

** "God help me," she muttered as she walked toward her car to go back to the hospital.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Slipping into the hospital quietly, Elizabeth made her way toward her young son's room. Seeing Steven standing outside the room and reading a chart, she bit her lip but approached her brother. "Any changes?"**

** He looked up and noticed the strain in her eyes. "Not yet, Lizzie. We will find a donor. I am not giving up on my nephew."**

** Hugging him tightly, she leaned against him for support. "I just want my baby healthy again."**

** "He will be," he tried to reassure her. "Cam is sleeping right now. You should get some sleep too, kid. You look exhausted."**

** Groaning at the paternal tone, she rolled her eyes as she backed away from him. "I will as soon as Cam is better."**

** "Lizzie, we have him on a donor list and in the data bases. With his father dead and no family remaining on his side, it may take a while," Steven warned, not wanting her to be unprepared for the long road ahead of her.**

** Wincing, she quickly looked away. She opened her mouth to explain to him but was interrupted as her friend rounded the corner.**

** "Elizabeth!" Emily Quartermaine rushed forward and hugged her tightly. "I came as soon as Mom called me. Nik and Lucky are getting tested as we speak. I'm just sorry that I am unable to because of the chemo that I had."**

** Clasping Emily's hands, she gave her a shakey smile. "I know you would if you could, Em. Thank you for coming."**

** Their conversation was interrupted as Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan got off the elevator followed by Carly. The group stopped and looked at one another in confusion. Elizabeth noticed that Carly and Sonny were both distracted.**

** "Jason!" Emily squealed before hugging her brother. "What are you doing up on the peds ward?"**

** His icy blue eyes slid between her and Elizabeth. "Um, Morgan was admitted after he broke his arm. Leticia fell on the ice while carrying him into the building." He tilted his head. "What are you doing up here?"**

** "Cameron was diagnosed with cancer. He is sick."**

** Sonny and Carly paused on their way to Morgan's room. Even though there was some hard feelings left from the whole Ric fiasco, they both flinched. "Elizabeth..."**

** Holding up a hand and offering a weak smile, she stopped the mobster. "We will be fine, Sonny. You should get back to Morgan. I am sure that he misses you all." Without waiting for a response, she turned and escaped into Cameron's room.**

** Stunned at her abrupt departure, Sonny and Jason both looked at Emily in confusion. The young woman sheepishly shrugged. "Liz is going through hell right now. Cam needs a bone marrow transplant and no match has been found yet. I am sure that she is just worried about Cam."**

** Carly nodded, understanding that the mother was worried about the sick boy. "I have to get to Morgan. Please tell her that we are praying. No one, not even her, deserves this pain."**

** Rolling his eyes, Jason barely held back a snort. It was just like her to still be condescending while being concerned. He ignored Carly and looked into the room that Elizabeth had disappeared into. "Is there anything that we can do? I know that she is still upset over how we handled the whole Ric mess, but I still consider her a friend."**

** Touching his arm, Emily followed his gaze. "I don't think so, Jase. Without a donor, there is nothing else to be done. Nik and Lucky are being tested now. I know others have also been tested, but so far no matches."**

** Hissing at the implications, Sonny rubbed his forehead. "He will die without it?" he asked softly.**

** "My nephew will be fine! I am not letting him die!" Steven snapped. **

** "I meant no ill will, Dr. Webber." Sonny eyed the irate man. "I know that I let her down in the past, but I do care about Liz and her son."**

** "Yeah, well, whatever." Steven glanced back at Emily before looking in at Elizabeth who was sitting by Cam's crib with her head in her hands. "I have more rounds to finish, Em. Tell Lizzie that I will be back after my shift."**

** Waiting until the doctor was gone, Jason shifted his weight uncomfortably. "We have to get down to Morgan's room. Please call if there is anything that they need."**

** Nodding and telling them to give Morgan a kiss for her, Emily watched as they entered the room down the hall. Hearing Courtney call Jason's name, she just shook her head. She always wondered how he could have went from Elizabeth to the trashy skank, but she knew that it was none of her business. Pushing all thoughts of the Corinthos-Morgan family from her mind, she straightened her shoulders in determination and entered Cameron's room. Her best friend needed her, and for once she was going to be there.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Exiting the private jet, the dark haired man grimaced at being back in this town. He had few good memories of this place. But he knew that the reason that he was back was more important than anything else. Getting into the limo, he leaned back into the plush seat.**

** "Are you certain that you want to go straight the hospital?" **

** Opening his eyes, he studied his second in command. "Yes. You know that time is of the essence in this situation."**

** "I still cannot believe that she is outing it like this," he muttered.**

** "A mother's love outweighs everything else. Our son could die. Of course we are going to do what is necessary!" he snarled, causing the other man to shut up. Lowering his voice, he sighed. "I never wanted to walk away to begin with. I just thought that it was what she wanted."**

** "And if she still does?"**

** Grimacing, he shook his head. "No way in hell. I am not letting my family go again. I made that mistake once. I can protect her and Cameron much better if we are together. Besides, the secret will no longer exist and her life is about to take a major turn. There is no way that I am letting Lizabeth face that alone," he vowed as he watched the scenery as the car sped through the town of Port Charles as the first light of daybreak peaked through the clouds. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** Holding her four month old son and feeding him a bottle, Elizabeth yawned. The previous night had been one of the longest of her life and she was beginning to feel the effects of the stress that she had been under. Looking down at the half asleep infant that was her reason for living, she gave a small smile. She knew that she had made the right choice for his sake. She only hoped that everything else would work out too, but she had no hope that fireworks would not explode when he arrived and everyone learned why he was back.**

** The sound of the soft rapt on the door caused her attention to shift and she smiled warmly at her brother. "Hey. I thought that you were leaving to get some rest last time I saw you."**

** Steven sat a cup of hot chocolate on the bedside table and shrugged. "I was going to, but I called back in." His eyes assessed her closely. "The ER had a busy night and several trauma victims. How are you holding up?"**

** Turning her attention back to Cam and seeing that he was done with the bottle, she grimaced at seeing that he had taken four ounces. Sitting the bottle to the side, she gently held him to her shoulder and patted him to help him burp. "Tired and beyond frustrated and worried," she admitted. "But seriously, Steven, you need to sleep. You have other patients that are depending on you."**

** "And I will. But I wanted to make sure that you are alright."**

** Rolling her eyes, she offered him a weak grin. "We are hanging in there."**

** Walking over and kissing the top of her head, he gave in. "Alright. I will go home and rest, but you have to promise that you will rest when he does."**

** "I will. Thanks for the drink."**

** She watched as he reluctantly left before lying Cameron back into the crib after making sure that he was asleep. Studying his features, she gave a small sigh. "You have to eat, pumpkin. You can't lose any more weight." Resting her head on the metal railing, she closed her eyes.**

** This was not the way that it was suppose to go. She had done everything in her power to give her son the best life that she could, starting from the day that she found out that she was pregnant. It was why she had walked away from his father and let everyone assume that Zander was his father. Too bad that the danger he was now facing was from nothing connected to him, but to a medical issue that did not discriminate. Making herself comfortable, she sat in the chair and finally let the exhaustion claim her.**

** Entering the room silently, he studied the woman that was curled up in the chair asleep. He could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. Moving up next to the crib, he looked down at the sleeping baby boy and felt his heart rate increase. He was perfect. Dark hair like both of them, but he had his darker skin tone rather than his mother's pale and creamy skin. Reaching in, he let his fingertips caress the small hand that was curled into a tight fist.**

** Hearing her shift behind him, he turned and watched as her eyes widen. When she jumped up and rushed into his open arms, he held her close and inhaled the scent that had haunted him since he had left Port Charles.**

** "You made it!" she whispered as she clung to him, taking comfort in the strength that she got from being near him.**

** Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, he offered her a slight smirk. "Of course I did. I will always be there for you both, especially considering the reason that you called." He wrapped an arm around her waist and turned so that they were both looking at their son. "He is amazing, Lizabeth. So beautiful."**

** "Tell me that he will be okay. That he will come out of this."**

** "He will. He is a combination of me and you. He could be nothing but stubborn and strong." He ran a hand over her arm and intertwined their fingers. "I had them run the test when I arrived. We should know within a couple of hours. I offered a large sum of money to get the results as soon as possible."**

** "Well, for once I am grateful to your wealth if it gets us the results faster."**

** Chuckling, he led her away from the crib so that their conversation would not wake the baby. settling into the chairs in the corner, he kept her hand in his. "Are you prepared for the fallout that this will bring?"**

** "There is no other way. I should have never told you to walk away to begin with. It wasn't right. You missed out on all this time with him, and it is my fault."**

** "Stop it!" he commanded gently. "Cameron will be just fine. And I seem to recall walking away after we **_**both**_** discussed the possibilities. Nothing is your fault, Lizabeth. But just to warn you, I am not just going to disappear this time."**

** Her head snapped up and she opened her mouth but no words came out. Kissing her hand, he offered her the sexy grin that had always caused her heart to stutter. Finally recovering, she shook her head. "I've missed you, you know that. But do you honestly believe that we can go forward? We came together because of circumstances at the time."**

** His dark eyes flashed with determination, but he decided to back off for now. He knew that their connection was what had caused her to back off in the beginning, that and the people that tried to control her emotionally. "Let's just get Cameron well first, Lizabeth. Then we will take everything else as it comes."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Steven lurched out of the elevator and rushed toward his nephew's room. Not believing the good fortunate, he raced past Emily who was talking to Jason and Sonny outside of Morgan's room. The three watched mystified as he almost knocked Lucky into Nik as he brushed past him roughly.**

** Hearing the commotion outside of the door, Elizabeth quickly exited the room to see what was going on. Seeing the bright smile and relief in her brother's eyes, she held her breath as all the others watched as Steven picked her up and spun her around.**

** "We found a match! We found a match for Cam, Lizzie!"**

** "Thank God!" Emily cried as she ran over. **

** Releasing his sister, Steven grinned widely. "The person only left a number to be contacted, so I have to go call them. I just wanted you to know that he will be fine! It must be a relative of Zander that no one knew about. It is an almost a perfect match."**

** Taking a deep breath, she stopped Steven when he turned to go back to the lab. Her quiet voice carried through the silent hall. "There is no need to call. I know who the match is, Steven. He is here already."**

** When the door to Cameron's room opened and the man walked out, everyone stared in shock. But when the dark headed man took Elizabeth into his arms and held her, no one could contain their confusion.**

** "What the hell?" Sonny roared.**

** Emily gasped and leaned against Nik who only watched his friend took comfort in the arms of the man.**

** Lucky cursed while Steven recognized the similarities between him and his sister's son.**

** Jason kept his face blank as he stood just as stunned as everyone else. But it was Carly getting off the elevator that asked the million dollar question. "I thought that you had left Port Charles? What are you doing holding the muffin, Lorenzo?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** Feeling her lean heavily into his chest, Lorenzo protectively brought his arms around her slender figure and glared at the group that were expecting answers. "Stop it. Now!" he ordered in a silky but deadly voice. He turned to Elizabeth's brother and could see the understanding dawning on the man's face. "How soon can we do this?"**

** Steven swallowed thickly. "It would be best to start you on the medicines that you will need right away. I have had Cam on them already so that he would be ready when a match was found. You will have to take them for at least twenty-four hours before the procedure."**

** "Get them set up. I want this done as soon it can be."**

** Unable to contain herself any longer, and knowing that everyone else was dying to know, Carly cleared her throat and tapped her foot. "And just why are you helping the muffin, Lorenzo? How did you even know that her little boy is sick?"**

** "Because I called him and asked him to come back. I knew that he was Cameron's best hope."**

** "But that would mean that he is a relative of Cam's to be such a close match," Emily whispered, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. **

** "Impossible. Zander Smith was in no way related to Alcazar." Sonny glared at the South American with hatred. **

** "Elizabeth, how did you have a way to contact **_**him**_** and why would you even think to do so?" Lucky grounded out. Seeing her in the other man's embrace killed him. He had been hoping for another chance with his first love.**

** Feeling her stiffen, Lorenzo gave her a gentle squeeze before looking at the group that was crowding the hall. "Because I gave her the number before I left. I told her that she could always contact me if she needed anything."**

** "So because you saved her the night that Ric almost killed her, you feel responsible for her?" Sonny questioned with contempt. "I seriously doubt that. Besides, you do nothing without an agenda."**

** Fed up and getting angry, Elizabeth raised her eyes and narrowed them at the Cuban mobster that had turned his back on her when she had went to him for help all those months ago. "There is something in it for him, Sonny. He will be saving **_**his son's life!**_** Is that enough reason?"**

** Steven and Jason were the only two that did not show any surprise to the announcement. Steven because he had figured it out as soon as he had saw the two standing with one another and how close the match had been was all he needed to confirm his suspision. Jason was just as stunned as everyone else, but he was use to keeping his emotions under control. Inwardly though, he was enraged and devastated.**

** "But the results said Zander was the father?" Emily weakly protested.**

** "Tests can be altered, but the fact is that I never took a paternity test, Em. There was no need. I never slept with Zander. It was a lie. Just like Ric lied by trying to make me think that we had gotten back together that night. Too bad there was footage of him plotting with Faith that showed that for the con that it was. And he was too stupid to figure out that someone helped me recover from the drugs that he slipped me." Elizabeth straightened and turned to her brother. "This will save Cam, right?"**

** "As long his body does not reject the marrow, he will be fine." **

** "Then let's get this going," she said with the first real spark of life that they had all seen since Cameron had gotten sick.**

** Seeing that their audience was all still standing there dumbfounded, Lorenzo frowned. He knew that his coming back was going to be a problem. Motioning to the man that was standing almost hidden in the shadows of the corner, his eyes twinkled with amusement when Sonny and Jason both stared slack jawed at the man. "I want a guard on Lizabeth and Cam at all times now that I am back. You are with Elizabeth when I am not, and put Jimmy and Sean on Cam."**

** "Of course." **

** "Johnny?" Elizabeth whispered. "I thought that you were.."**

** Catching her as the words trailed off and she jumped at him, Johnny O'Brien gave a chuckle. "Tales of my demise were without a bit of truth, Liz." His eyes turned cold as he looked over her head at Sonny and Jason. **

** Pulling back, Elizabeth flinched at the looks still on her friend's face. "Em, I need to get back to Cam. I will see you, Nik, and Lucky later."**

** "I hope that you have a damn good explaination then," Lucky growled.**

** Lorenzo tilted his head and his features took on a dark look. "She owes you nothing, Spencer. Our relationship is none of your concern."**

** "And you just expect us to all accept that you are the father of her little boy?"**

** Arching a dark brow, he met Sonny's glare. "I don't care if you accept it or not. It is not your concern, Corinthos." Relaxing when Elizabeth slipped her small hand into his larger one, he nodded at Johnny before following her back into Cam's hospital room.**

** Moving to stand in front of the door, Johnny winked at Sonny as the rest of the group wandered slowly toward the lobby, all except for Sonny, Jason, and Carly. "Surprise, Sonny. I am sure that you and Morgan there have a couple of questions, but I really think that we should put those off for now."**

** Placing a hand on Sonny's shoulder to calm his simmering temper, Jason looked in the window of the room and could see their enemy holding Elizabeth as they both looked at the sleeping infant. His own anger flaring, he quickly looked away and saw that his old friend was watching him closely. "What, O'Brien?"**

** "I find it rather amusing, that is all. You still have feelings for her, after all this time. I guess it was a good thing that you let her walk away after Sonny 'died'. It showed her exactly who you are."**

** "Whatever! Little Lizzie can't handle this life!" Carly snarled. "She lied to everyone about her son's paternity because she was scared."**

** "Actually, she just let you all believe what you wanted. Lorenzo knew that he was the father. She never lied to him. And it is no one else's concern." He gave her a cocky smirk and shook his head. "You really shouldn't throw stones, Carly. You played everyone for a fool with the entire Michael situation, didn't you. Two brothers and your mommy's husband. I think that little Lizbits secret doesn't even begin to compare." Grabbing Carly's wrist as she went to smack him, he gave her quick shove so that she stumbled into Sonny's chest. "I don't work for Corinthos-Morgan, sweetheart. You might want to remember that."**

** Jason took a step forward and lowered his voice that was laced with barely restrained fury. "You might want to rethink that arrogance, O'Brien."**

** Raising his hands in innocence, his bright eyes flashed. "Of course. Wouldn't want another bullett wound at your hand, **_**pal.**_** Anyways, Lorenzo wants a meeting set up for after he donates the marrow for **_**his son.**_** We will be in touch."**

** He gave a mirthless laugh as Carly dragged the two men toward her son's room. **_**It looks like Port Charles was starting to get interesting**_**, he thought with a sneer. He couldn't wait until Alcazar announced that they were back for good. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he held her against his chest as they both watched the little boy sleep.**

** Nodding, she looked backwards at him and offered him a trembling smile. "I am. Maybe a bit emotional, but okay. Thank you for coming back. I can't bare the thought of losing him."**

** "We aren't. You heard your brother. Cameron will be fine after the procedure." He rested his chin on her head. "I meant are you handling the truth coming out okay."**

** "Yes. I told you earlier that I had made the wrong choice when I learned that I was pregnant. I expected the exact reaction that we got from everyone." Her bright blue eyes caught his own. "I can't believe that you and Johnny are working together. I thought that he was dead."**

** "Nope. I found him on the pier with a gunshot wound to the chest the night that I left. Since he had been working for me at the time that he was attacked, I took him with me."**

** "Working with you?"**

** "Yes. He was keeping a watch on you while keeping tabs on Sonny," he admitted. Seeing her eyes widen, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I knew that Corinthos would not take out Ric, even he was a threat to you. O'Brien was your shadow. It was how I knew that you were in danger that night."**

** Unsettled, she turned and watched him. "You were watching me before?"**

** Releasing a sigh, he nodded. "Yes. I had someone on you since the night that Ric came to me wanting help with his plan and I turned him down."**

** "But why?" she asked flabbergasted at the notion.**

** "I knew that he would use you. And as you already know, I have a vested interest in you."**

** Giggling at that, she shook her head and blew her hair out of her eyes. "But you never approached me before that night."**

** "Not that you were aware of," he admitted. Seeing her shock, Lorenzo cupped her chin and brought her face up so that she was looking directly at him. "You caught my attention the first day that I saw you, Lizabeth. However, you were with Ric and seemed happy. When I learned what a sadistic bastard he was, I no longer refrained from having contact with you."**

** "Lo," she whispered as she blinked. "I had no idea. I thought that the night that we created Cam was just a product of the circumstances. You should have told me."**

** "Elizabeth, you were already emotionally fragile. I knew that I was taking advantage of that, but I didn't care at the time."**

** "No," she protested quickly. "I knew exactly what I was doing that night. I had no regrets, none!" She bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath. "It killed me to think that you wanted to walk away. I was scared," she admitted softly. "I thought that it was too soon to have the connection that we did."**

** Capturing her wrist, he brought her to him and held her loosely. "It was too soon. That is why I left. I wanted you to know for sure what you wanted. Just because we created a beautiful boy that night, I didn't want you to feel trapped. And people knowing that he was mine would have done just that." He tenderly caressed her cheek. "And your entire life is about to be thrown upside down because it is coming out now. I am so sorry, Lizabeth."**

** "As long as Cam gets healthy, I have no regrets, Lo. I am still struggling with everything else, but I know that nothing is more important than him. I will deal with whatever happens as it comes."**

** "We will deal with it together, Elizabeth. I am not going anywhere."**

** Heart rate accelerating, she nodded before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Flashback:_

_ Johnny stared in disbelief as he checked her pulse. It was weak and thready. Grabbing his cellphone, he dialed the number and waited impatiently for the other man to pick up. Not wasting a sceond, he snapped that she was hurt and to get there immediately._

_ Ten minutes later, Lorenzo and his private doctor entered the house that she shared with Ric. Waiting until the doctor had checked her over and administered the narcan, Lorenzo picked her up and nodded at the door. Understanding, Johnny held the door and then closed it behind them._

_ Once in the back of the limo, he remained silent until the doctor had been dropped off at his office. _

_ "She cannot go back there tonight. He could kill her," he snapped at his boss._

_ "I know and I have no intention of sending her back into that hell. They are all using her as a pawn." Lorenzo brushed the hair from her face and sighed. "We will take her to the yacht. You will need to stay out of sight. If she sees you, it will throw our entire plan into the trash."_

_ Seeing the way that the other man's eyes softened, Johnny looked at him questioningly. "You really care for Liz."_

_ Lorenzo's head jerked up and but he remained silent. But his expression told Johnny everything that he wouldn't say outloud._

_ "She deserves more than what she has settled for, Alcazar. You have no idea what a great individual she is. But she is not someone that you can just use," he warned with a protective edge in his tone._

_ Closing his eyes briefly, he inhaled sharply. "I am not a bastard, O'Brien. I know that Elizabeth Webber deserves so much more than what I could offer her. Don't worry. She will be safe with me until she is able to make the decision on whether to return to that hell that she is currently in."_

_ Entertained at Lorenzo's denial of what he could clearly see, Johnny just gave him a knowing look. "Just remember that she is like a sister to me, Alcazar. She is the only reason that I took this damn assignment to be undercover at Corinthos-Morgan."_

_ Frustrated by the words, Lorenzo nodded. "Fine. We will take her to the hospital and let them handle her care. But if he hurts one more time, I am stepping in, no matter what anyone thinks, Johnny."_

_ "If you really care, why not go after her?" Johnny questioned with a lifted brow._

_ "She is married, O'Brien. I won't be responsible for her leaving that bastard. If she walks away on her own, then things might change."_

_ They had Elizabeth delivered to the ER and to one of the hospital workers on their payroll that would make sure that no one knew who brought her in. Little did he know it, but that night was the start of a downward spiral for Elizabeth. If Lorenzo had known what laid ahead, he would have disappeared on the yacht with the young woman and never looked back._

** Sitting straight up in the chair, he looked around and ran a hand down his face. Seeing Elizabeth curled up in the chair asleep and Cam also in dreamland, Lorenzo leaned back in his own chair. Knowing that he needed to tell her the whole truth, he grimaced at the thought. Johnny had warned him that secrets always came out. Now that everything was moving forward, it was a guarantee. After Cam was well, he promised himself before looking back at the woman that had dominated his thoughts since seeing her at Kelly's that morning a couple years before.**


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I am thrilled that so many are enjoying this story! I will **always** love liason, but I have to say that the last couple years were really hard to watch. There were always way more options for our girl than just Lucky, Ric, and Jason. I always wanted Lilo, but of course the writers were evil and did not satisfy my craving. Then after liason ended, I wanted Johnny Z/Liz, again no dice. By the way, I must say that your guess at Cam's dad were what I expected. I figured most would go with J.O. b/c you all can tell that I adore him, but I always wanted Lilo, even if tend to use him as a villain in other stories, so I decided to make myself happy!

I have to say that this story and the one with JZ/Liz recieve way more views lately. Whatever the reason, **please enjoy and review! **Reading all your comments make it worth writing. I am also working on all my stories for those that are reading them all, but real life is being a pain and this one is almost writing itself right now. (Maybe because I always loved me a sexy bad boy Alcazar! LOL) ~~~~Thanks for all the encouragement!

**Chapter Four**

** Sitting in the dark and silent room, Elizabeth closed her eyes and prayed. They were performing the procedure on her baby boy and she was terrified that his body would reject the marrow. Steven had reassured her that with the almost perfect match, that it was unlikely his immune system would attack, but she was still worried. **

** Her mind drifted to the argument that had taken place this morning. It still irked her that her friends could not even wait until Cameron was healthy before starting in on what had come to light yesterday. Snorting in disgust at their disapproval, Elizabeth rubbed her temples to ward off the headache that was beginning to brew.**

** "Liz." Watching her jump, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I thought you heard me." Johnny sat down beside her and gave her a togo cup. "I had the guys stop and get you a double hot chocolate with mint."**

** "You remembered that?" She looked at him with a puzzled expression. **

** "Baby girl, I guarded you for months with your knowledge, and then months without you knowing. I know waaay too much about you!"**

** "Oh God! Johnny O'Brien, you are just cruel. Shut up!"**

** Eyes sparkling, he only shrug unconcerned and winked. "But you love me."**

** "That I do." She glanced at her watch. "They should almost be done with Lorenzo."**

** "And his stubborn ass will be up and out of that bed as soon as they turn their backs," Johnny stated. Seeing her nod in agreement, he flashed his dimples. "I need to make some calls. Do you need anything, Liz?"**

** Thank you, but no." When he stood and started by her, she reached out and caught his arm. "What am I suppose to do now? Mine and Cam's lives are forever changed."**

** Sitting back down, he turned and met her eyes. He could see the uncertainity, fear, and hesitation swirling in her bright blue orbs. "I wish it could be simple, Elizabeth, but you know it won't be. Things are more complicated than you are aware of. Focus on Cam, and then talk with Lorenzo. He will tell you what he can." Seeing her start to protest, he held up his hand. "Don't give me that look. You know perfectly well that I can't tell you everything."**

** Shoving him lightly, she gave him a devilish grin that caused him to pause. "Oh, I understand perfectly, O'Brien. Just remember that Lizzie could still come out and visit some."**

** He shuddered and eyed her with unease. "Uh huh. Just remember that you are tiny enough for me to carry too. That last bar fight you started at Jakes," he paused and scratched his head as he thought back, "caused me and Francis both needing stitches."**

** "Hey! I never asked for you to two to jump in and play protect the damsel." Giving him a smug look, she sniffed. "I seem to remember having it under control."**

** "Yeah, well, keep telling yourself that all you want." He stood and bent down to hug her. "Cam will be fine, kiddo. Just stay positive. Lorenzo should be back in just a bit. His stubborn ass won't stay in bed no matter what they say. I'll be right outside if you need me. I have to make some calls."**

** Watching him slip out of the room, she felt alone once again. Not surprising since Emily, Nik, and Lucky were upset with her, but it still hurt. She could still picture the unusual scene from this morning.**

_ "Seriously, Liz! What were you thinking? Lorenzo Alcazar is a freaking mobster!" Lucky hissed. "Believing that it was that damn punk Zander was bad enough, but this just completely beats that."_

_ "Lucky, stop. It really doesn't concern you."_

_ "No, but it does me." Emily stepped forward and frowned at her. "You let everyone think that Zander was the father, Elizabeth! That hurt and it was low!"_

_ "How?" the upset mother demanded. "Zander was more than willing to help me when I asked. He knew the truth. So did Lorenzo. No one else has any right to be upset, Emily!"_

_ "I thought that Cam was a part of Zander that was left after he died!" she screamed at Elizabeth. "You created an illusion because you were ashamed to admit that you screwed a mobster. But why would we all be shocked? You married a freaking psycho!"_

_ Staring at the three people that she had always counted on, Elizabeth shook her head. "You know what...I don't need this right now. You are being a bitch. My __**SON**__ is sick, and don't tell me that you that no longer care because he is not Zander's. He is still an innocent baby that is fighting for his life. Just save all the drama and yelling for later, I can't do this now."_

_ "You would actually think that your friends might consider it a good thing that Lorenzo Alcazar is the father of that little boy," Carly snidely injected as she stepped into the almost empty cafeteria. "Because of him, that little boy will live. You would think knowing that would outweigh everything else."_

_ Nik snorted. "You hate Liz. Why are you now defending that she slept with a criminal!"_

_ "And your family is filled with saints?" Carly sneered. "It's no secret that I don't exactly get along with Muffin here, but I do find it rather sad that her so called friends are standing here attacking her because the father of her child is not the man that they thought. Instead it is an alive man that is going to save him. Damn, Elizabeth. Shame on you for not sleeping with Zander. Tsk, tsk. Poor little Miss Quartermaine lost her last pieces of Zander. Maybe you shouldn't have cheated on him, princess, if you loved him so much."_

_ Watching Carly taking great pleasure in decimating Emily, she honestly couldn't find it in herself to interrupt. It burned that Carly was the only one that seemed to understand that without Lorenzo coming back, that Cam would have died. Catching Johnny's worried look, she rolled her eyes and started back to where he was waiting on her. The sound of Carly slapping Emily and then Lucky and Nik's raised voices caused her to only increase her speed. She wanted nothing to do with that arguement because it was about to erupt into a war, and she knew all too well how viscious they all could be._

** Relaxing when she felt him slip into the pew with her, she lifted her head and opened her eyes. "Are you okay?"**

** "I am perfectly fine." Sliding over and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he tugged gently until she dropped her head against his shoulder. "Johnny said that you have been alone."**

** "Yeah, well, Grams refused to come when Lucky ran and told her about you. Steven is helping with the procedure. And Emily, Nik, and Lucky are not happy with me either." **

** Hearing the pain that she was trying to conceal, he gave her a small squeeze. "They will come around, Elizabeth."**

** "I'm past the point of caring right now," she admitted with a sad smile. "All I want is Cameron healthy. They can all just deal with it or not. I am use to their disapproval."**

** Angry that her friends and grandmother were so selfish, he took a deep breath to calm his temper. "O'Brien also mentioned that Carly started a fight this morning."**

** "Not with me, for once," she admitted. "She really laid into Emily though. I felt bad for just leaving, but I couldn't handle it right then."**

** "No one expects you to."**

** They sat in silence in the chapel with him holding her against his side. Neither one looked up when the door opened but no one entered. Johnny quietly closed the door back and glared at the enforcer. **

** "I told you that they were together. She doesn't need the stress that you going in there will create, Jason. Leave them be for now."**

** "I wanted to make sure that she is okay."**

** "Trust me, Lorenzo is taking care of them."**

** Jason's eyes hardened and he pinched his nose. "What happened to you, O'Brien? You use to be a good guy. Then you starting working for that piece of shit. Now you are acting like I would hurt her!" he bit out as he clenched his hands.**

** The Irishman only shrugged, not impressed at all with the display. "You know why I did what I did. I explained it to you the night that you shot me, Jason. As for thinking that you would hurt Elizabeth," he stopped and arched a brow. "Didn't you shoot me for working with Alcazar?"**

** "Because you betrayed us!" he snapped angrily.**

** "With Alcazar." Seeing the control of Morgan's famous temper beginning to fray, he gave him a grave nod. "And that is why you are not going in there right now. Do you think that I don't know that you and Sonny see this as a betrayal on her part. Not that you two abandoning her with Lansing's sick ass should matter, huh. You had Courtney at home waiting after all, so there was no need to care that the violence was escalating that Elizabeth was facing."**

** "I didn't know," Jason spat, sick to hear Johnny's words.**

** "No. You didn't care," he countered with a sneer. "She came to you and Sonny for protection after she told you where Carly was when she discovered the panic room. You and Corinthos ignored her. She almost died, Jason! And now you are standing there pissed that she had a child with Lorenzo. Give me a freaking break! You aren't needed or wanted here today. Just leave her be. She is focusing on her **_**family.**_**"**

** Slamming his fist against his his own thigh in an attempt to keep from killing his once time friend in the middle of a hospital, Jason snarled. "You two cannot stop me from talking to her. We are friends."**

** "Were friends," Johnny cheekily replied with an arrogant tone. "And if Lizzie wants to see you that is her decision, but today, no. She is terrified for her son, Morgan. Just walk away and let them be. There is no way that anyone else is upsetting her today after the stunt that your lil sis and the two morons already pulled this morning."**

** Jason grimaced. "Yeah, well I think everyone can safely say that they are upset."**

** "And I think that everyone needs to stay out of it. It is no one's concern."**

** Sonny sauntered up while glaring at the man that he had ordered to be killed once before. The smug bastard had always had the best luck. "But it does concern us. It actually concerns all the families that Alcazar is back."**

** "Well then, it is a good thing that he met with them this morning before the procedure." Seeing the pained expression on Sonny's face, Johnny winked and then chuckled. "Did you honestly expect him to not protect Elizabeth and Cam with what was revealed? He is not stupid." Stopping as he saw Steven Webber getting off the elevator, he eased the door open to the chapel. "Your brother is coming this way, Lizbits."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Holding his son while he slept peacefully, Lorenzo felt an inner happiness that he had never felt before. It would still be a while before he came home, but so far everything looked good. His eyes landed on the sleeping woman that was at peace for the first time since he had arrived back. When her brother had given them the good news, Elizabeth had collapsed and finally broke down. It amazed him that she had held strong for so long, especially with as little support as she seemed to have.**

** Pressing a soft kiss on Cam's forehead, he eased the little tyke back into his crib. He rubbed his back until he was sure that he would stay asleep before joining Elizabeth on the pull out couch that he had opened up for her earlier after her crying jag. Slipping off his shoes and and the dress shirt, he settled in beside her and pulled her warm body into his arms.**

** Elizabeth murmured and turned into his arms without waking up. When she settled back down, he swallowed a groan. He knew that it would be a long night, but he just needed to hold her. The burning need that he felt for the petite woman had only grown in the last year that he had been gone, and holding her again was really pushing his restraint.**

** He closed his eyes and was half way asleep when he felt her stiffen and inhale sharply. Studying her with hooded eyes, he saw the conflict playing across her features. "Do you feel better after getting some sleep?" he whispered.**

** Trying to ease away from him, she only sighed when his arm tightened, keeping her from retreating. "Yes. The sleep helped." Biting her lip, she watched as he returned her stare. "I should check on Cam," she finally said.**

** "I just laid him down, Elizabeth." He gave her a quizzical look. "Are you uncomfortable with me now? I kind of thought that we were past that stage."**

** Blushing, she licked her lips but just shook her head. "I am not uncomfortable, Lorenzo. More like uneasy. We have a lot to talk about."**

** "That we do. But tomorrow will work for that just fine." When her eyes fluttered and she placed her head back on his chest, he ran his hand over her back. "Just rest, Elizabeth. Tomorrow is soon enough to deal with everything."**

** "It's all changing now, isn't it?" she sleepily muttered.**

** He thought about everything that he needed to tell her and almost flinched. "More than you can imagine," he admitted to her as she drifted back off. "I just hope that you can understand and forgive me."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

** "Do you really think that he is back for good? He can't be that stupid."**

** Jason clenched his fists tightly and cast Courtney a look filled with disbelief.**

** Carly's mouth dropped open. "Of course he will stay, Courtney. They just outed that Cam is his son. There is no way that Lorenzo will just disappear now. It would be foolish. Besides," she added as she glanced at her best friend, "you didn't see them embrace. It's obvious that he cares for Elizabeth."**

** "He couldn't care about that twit too much," she denied as she waved her hands in the air. "He left her and her brat for months."**

** Inhaling sharply, Jason stood and started to pace. "He left to keep them safe, Courtney. The families filled Sonny and myself in at the meeting. Alcazar is back. Elizabeth and Cam are under his protection."**

** "I still cannot believe that she hid a kid from his father. Only a tramp would do that."**

** Eyes glinting, Carly practically growled. "I dislike the Muffin, but she was protecting her child from a bad situation. It's not like Port Charles is exactly stable, especially at that time. You really can't judge anyway. You have no kids."**

** "Carly!" she exclaimed as she gripped the chair. "Why are you defending that woman?"**

** "Because I understand. This tramp hid a paternity to protect her son," she hissed through her teeth. "I also heard Lorenzo state that he knew Cam was his all along. It doesn't concern you anyway."**

** "Of course it does. Elizabeth Webber betrayed us."**

** All three turned and looked at Sonny, who was leaning against the door frame of his son's hospital room. **

** "And now he has a weakness to exploit."**

** "No! Absolutely no way in hell are Elizabeth or Cameron part of this," Jason snapped in frustration. **

** "You work for me, Jason."**

** Crossing his arms and standing up straighter, the enforcer cocked his head to the side. "We are partners, Sonny. I am not your lackey."**

** "Do you still love her?" Courtney demanded in a whiney voice. "Is that why you are so mad that Alcazar is back? Why else would you defend that bitch!"**

** Whirling around to face her, Jason gave her an icy glare. "I am with you, Courtney. Why would you even ask that. But I refuse to allow Elizabeth and Cam to be hurt just because Alcazar is a bastard that needs to be taken out. That would be like targeting you and Carly because of Sonny and me."**

** "No. It is not," Sonny interjected. "She went to an enemy. Our enemy, Jason. Elizabeth Webber chose Alcazar over us. She made her decision."**

** Carly's snorted. "You are not going after the Muffin, Sonny. She is a mother, one who is fighting for her son."**

** "Stay out of business," he roared back, making her step back a couple of steps at the fury in his eyes. "You are picking one hell of a time to take up for the woman that you enjoyed making miserable for so long. Maybe you and Jason need to rethink where your true loyalty lies." His hard beady eyes turned to the other man. "You already failed at taking O'Brien out. You were given a direct order to kill him. Yet he standing down the hall like a smug bastard."**

** Knowing that he was close to exploding in a rage, Jason swiftly left the room, refusing to look back as they called his name. He had to think, get away from the insane crap that Sonny was spewing. Taking the elevator to the garage, he roared out the lot on his bike with his mind in shambles.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Looking at the elevator that Jason had just slammed into and disappeared, Johnny shook his head. Trouble was already brewing and he could sense that it was about to shake Port Charles. Snorting in disgust, he was not shocked. Sonny had no idea of the firestorm that he was tempting if he even looked at Elizabeth or Cam wrong. The Irishman knew without a doubt that Lorenzo would slaughter anyone that threatened his family. And not quickly either.**

** Opening the door to Cam's room, Lorenzo cast one last look at Elizabeth, who was feeding their son a bottle and rocking him gently. Inclining his head as a nurse scrambled by, he moved over to Johnny. "Any issues crop up over night?"**

** "None. But there is tension in the Corinthos-Morgan camp." He wiggled his eyebrows as Lorenzo just smirked knowingly. "Jason stormed out after a loud disagreement with Sonny."**

** "Maybe he isn't as brain dead as I thought." He paused as he rubbed his neck. "We need to locate and secure a house. The little **_**apartment**_** that Lizabeth was living in is not acceptable. Especially now."**

** "It was a freakin closet! What was she thinking staying there?" Shaking his head, he answered his own question. "Never mind. Lizzie never could accept help, or ask for that matter."**

** "I also want Sage here. Contact Raoul and have him bring her. With all this happening, I want all my family protected."**

** "How are they doing?" He indicated the door with a nod after agreeing to send for Lorenzo's niece.**

** Eyes brightening, he smiled. "Cam is doing well so far. And, Lizabeth, well, she is hanging in there. She is utterly exhausted, but too stubborn to relax until she collapses."**

** "Have you two really talked yet?" **

** Ignoring the urge to snap, Lorenzo sighed. "We are going to. I am giving her time to adjust to everything, O'Brien."**

** Frowning, he just stared at the other man.**

** "Don't," he warned softly but his tone was final. "I will deal with the consequences, but she is not ready for it yet. She is stressed to the breaking point." He closed his eyes briefly. "She is having nightmares, Johnny. All the tension from Cam being sick, her having no support besides her brother, and then the reaction of my return by her so-called friends is just too much on her right now. She cried half the night in her sleep. It woke me up and I decided to hold off."**

** "Fuck!" he spat. Johnny nodded, knowing that he was right. "Okay, but you do know that she is going to kill you right?"**

** A deep laugh escaped. "Maybe, but she sure is adorable when riled up."**

** Groaning, he just rolled his eyes. "You my friend, are a glutton for punishment."**

** Both looked over as Elizabeth opened the door and walked out. Her eyes shifted between the two with curiosity, but she shoved it aside for now. "I am going to go get something from the cafeteria. You two want anything?"**

** Making a face at the suggestion, Lorenzo stepped forward and gently tugged her to his side. "You have been here every since Cameron was admitted, Lizabeth. I will stay with him. You and Johnny go get something that actually tastes good. Just bring me back some real coffee and something to eat."**

** Looking up into his dark eyes, she could see that he was not going to take no for an answer. "You will call if..."**

** Placing a finger against her soft lips, he nodded with a small smile. "I will, I promise. But I want you to take your time and get some fresh air. I will spend some quality time with my son and you can escape from this place for a couple hours. He will be fine."**

** Nibbling on her lip, she looked worriedly back at the room where she had been a fixture for the almost every moment during the last few weeks. "Alright," she finally grumbled.**

** Waiting until she went to retrieve her coat, he turned and looked pointedly at Sonny. He had seen the other man watching them but had not wanted to upset Elizabeth. Giving him a sarcastic wink, he waved and watched as the other man turned red before stomping back into his son's room. "Make sure that there are two other guards out of sight, O'Brien. He is already starting to meltdown."**

** "Already done. Lee is coming up to take my spot on the door."**

** "I will be perfectly fine. Just make sure that she is," he remarked as Elizabeth returned. Brushing a piece of hair from her eyes, his eyes sparkled as he felt her shiver under his touch. Placing a light kiss on her lips, he then watched as she left with Johnny. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~b~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** As they entered Kelly's, Elizabeth winced and inhaled sharply at the sight of the three people that were watching her. She should have realized that they would have gathered here. It had always been a place that all four had hung out at.**

** Placing a reassuring hand on the small of her back, Johnny steered her away from them and settled them at a small table near the window. Watching as she gathered herself, he quirked his lips up in a lazy smirk. "I think they are close to imploding. That is probably not a very princely thing to do."**

** Giggling and letting her posture relax, like had intended, she shook her head. "You are just full of one liners this morning, O'Brien."**

** "Just for you, Lizzie my dear. You know that you find my quick wit the most attractive part of my personality."**

** "Elizabeth, how is Cam?" Penny asked as she approached the table. **

** Eyes watering, she gave a trembling smile that was filled with relief. "He is much better. Thank you. I really appreciated that you dropped of some food a couple nights ago."**

** Patting the smaller woman's hand, the waitress waved away the thanks. "You two are in my prayers. What can I get for you two?" When her eyes traveled to Johnny, she stopped and gaped at him. "Johnny?"**

** Amused at the reaction, he nodded. "Hiya, Penny. Yes, it is me, the lovable Irishman that you remember."**

** Smacking his arm, she laughed. "You are still the same ole Johnny. I am happy that you are okay. We all thought that you had disappeared for good."**

** His emerald green eyes darkened for a second before the usual happiness returned. "No such luck, baby doll. I am still alive and kickin."**

** "Good. We missed your ego," she teased before pulling out the ordering pad. "So, whatcha two gonna have?"**

** "Um, I will have chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and a milk."**

** "Chocolate? Geez, Lizzie, it is early still," Johnny laughed. Some things never changed. "I will have bacon, eggs, biscuits with gravy, and a coffee."**

** "Coming right up," Penny sang with a wink as she moved back to the counter.**

** "You are a huge tease still, O'Brien. You do realize that no one takes you serious."**

** "That is the joy," he admitted with a sinful smile. His eyes narrowed as he saw Lucky moving toward their table. "Unhappy Spencer heading your way," he warned softly.**

** Taking a deep breath, she turned and glared at her ex. "What do you want, Lucky? I thought that you made your stance clear yesterday morning."**

** Stopping, he glared at Johnny before turning his attention back to her. "Elizabeth, you really need to leave the criminal trash behind. I thought that you had out grown this destructive behavior."**

** "Yeah. I mean my friends are so supportive and all," she sneered, her voice laced with contempt. "You do remember the scene in the cafeteria, don't you, Lucky? It was were you all admitted that you would rather my baby boy die than be Lorenzo's."**

** "That was not we meant!" Emily protested weakly as she joined Lucky. "But you lied, for months, Liz. What did you honestly expect?"**

** "I don't know. Maybe my friends to support me!" she snarled. "But I guess I always knew that you only did that when it was at your leisure."**

** "Elizabeth, that is not fair," Nik stated as he wrapped an arm around Emily's shoulder as she started to cry. **

** "You are right," she conceded. "But neither is life. Get over it. You made it painfully clear how much Cam and I meant to you." With a weary sigh, she shifted her hand slightly and Johnny stood.**

** "Liz needs a meal, a peaceful one. You three are not conductive to that."**

** Snarling, Lucky glared but backed away as Nik helped a tearful Emily back to their table. Ignoring their departure, Elizabeth waved at Penny. "Could you box up our food and just double Johnny's order. I think it would help my digestion to eat elsewhere."**

** Johnny waited until they were outside of Kelly's before winking playfully at her. "I gotta admit, Lizzie, it is nice to see you back. About time that you started standing up for yourself, kid."**

** "They pissed me off," she admitted in a near whisper. "I guess I just snapped. I should feel bad."**

** "But you don't," he acknowledged.**

** "Nope. I kind of feel free." She rubbed her forehead. "And that does not make me any better than they have been acting."**

** Brushing the single tear away on her cheek, Johnny gave her a sincere smile. "Honey, you have been through hell. True friends are there no matter what. Remember that your son is alive and getting better every minute. That is all that matters, Lizzie. Focus on the joy and ignore the rest."**


End file.
